Inuyasha family reunion
by orianai
Summary: every one is at a family reunion(full summary inside)main couples sesshy-rin inu-kagome title changed from one big happy family R&R!
1. one

Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and a cat demon with a very short temper all in 1 place? It has to be a family reunion. Rin is 16 and is pregnant, Sesshomaru smiled (guess why) and Rin is a demon. (In this Sesshomaru has both arms since larger wounds take longer to heal I made it so his arm regenerated over a long period of time,)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the logos, characters or related articles from "Inuyasha" (except for some old videos)

Inuyasha heard Kagome cry out in frustration. "What is taking so long?" he called "Its Shippou, he refuses to come," suddenly a little fox youkai shot through the portal and Kagome walked in after him.

"How did you get him to come?" asked Inuyasha "I told him I would leave him behind," said Kagome "I really can't blame him, the last time he was here your cousin mistook him for a chipmunk and attempted to eat him, its only been four years he still must be terrified,"

They where in a huge palace, Sakura's place Inuyasha hoped to see Sakura again(Sakura was his cousin). About six youkai where simply wandering about, Inuyasha had been to something like this only a couple of times before, it was a family reunion.

Inuyasha really hoped his brother wouldn't be there but he saw him Rin was right next to him. _Well at least he didn't bring Jak_—thought Inuyasha his thought caught short due to the fact that something jumped off the sofa and rammed into him with the force of a semi truck(which was a pretty amazing feat since the sofa was about twenty feet away). He rolled a couple of times only to be pinned to the ground by a girl who looked about a year older than him. He looked up to see Sakura his cousin.

Sakura was a neko youkai she had long black hair in the same style as Sesshomaru although her hair was about a foot longer, large black cat ears atop her head tipped with silver, large golden eyes with cat-like pupils, pale skin, and a long black cattail. She had tackled him sort of like a greeting when she saw him ever since he had mistaken her as a half demon and she pinned him to the ground and beat him to a bloody paste.

Sakura being a youkai had powers, she could see into others soul, see the spirits of the dead, and she could change the species of humans and youkai into any living creature she wanted (although she had some trouble changing them back). She knew her cousin Sesshomaru loved Rin but Rin was human so she turned Rin into a dog youkai, she also did this to Kagome she also could change the time and age of anything. She really was from modern times but she had been experimenting with her powers

Sakura then walked over to Sesshomaru to say hi, but stopped when she saw he was actually smiling not a huge grin but a small smile. "What has made you so happy all of a sudden?" she asked and then she saw something, Rin was blushing and her stomach had bulged to a huge size. "Oh my Kami, oh my Kami," she cried. "So, who is the father? Oh so THAT'S why your smiling," she gave Sesshomaru a brief hug, something only Sakura could do and would have given Rin a hug if her stomach wasn't so huge.

"When is your due date?" asked Sakura, Rin paused to think a bit "In two or three days,"

"Sesshomaru, are you going to leave early? You know family reunions last at least two weeks," said Sakura "and I seriously doubt you can put up with Neko for two weeks (Neko is Sakura's evil cat)," "No I think we will stay for the whole family reunion we might need Kagome to help," "Okay, if your sure… oh yeah I have to show you your room,"

She led them down a dark hallway she stopped at a door made of solid cherry wood "This is your room, try not to get lost, it is a huge castle…now I have to show Inuyasha and Kagome to their room, see ya!" "She seemed to be in a hurry," said Rin "Oh, she is always in a hurry, unless she is taking a nap, being a cat youkai she sleeps about eighteen hours a day," "WOW…"

"Hey Inuyasha, I guess I have to show you your room," said Sakura, she was a bit tired every one had come in the middle of her afternoon nap, "Sakura, you look tired," said Inuyasha "You try getting eighteen hours of sleep during a family reunion," muttered Sakura. She led them down another hallway "This is your room Inuyasha and Kagome, and Rin (they had named one of their twin girls after Rin) you and Tsumi get the room across the hall," Sakura then walked back to her room, which just happened to be right across the hall from Sesshomaru and Rin's room.

Authors Notes

All of this will make sense in the end I will only update if I get two reviews from different people. (please do not flame me its my first fic,)

Dictionary

Kami: god

Neko: cat

Youkai(reaaaaaaally sad if you don't already know this): demon


	2. Rin's triplets

Already did disclaimer and am lazy no more disclaimer muahaha!

Chapter 2

Sakura remembered why she hated the little fox youkai they called "Shippou"

_**Begin flash back,**_

**_Sakura had been sitting in her windowsill (once again the family reunion had been held at her mothers palace) when for some reason (probably Shippou hid Inuyasha's clothes AGAIN) Shippou had made Inuyasha angry and was running from a very angry inu-youkai when he saw Sakura. Thinking she was Kagome (her hair was much shorter then and she was wearing a large and slightly floppy blue hat), he hurled himself at her legs knocking her over. "Get off of me, now," she said in her deadly smooth voice "I am sorry, I thought you where someone else," stuttered a very terrified Shippou. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and carried him to Inuyasha, "Is this who you where looking for?" she asked although it was more of a statement than a question "I am guessing he hid your shirt again," "Feh," "well I kinda figured it out since you are walking around a palace with your shirt off," she said with a hint of a smile "Shippou placed it in the freezer," "Well I guess I better go get it...what's a freezer?" "Inuyasha, you're an idiot," she left muttering about hanyou's having small brains._**

_**End flash back.**_

_Yep Inuyasha is definitely an idiot _she thought as she began to take her afternoon nap from where she left off _only six more hours to go _yawn .

six hours later "Well a bit off schedule but oh well," Sakura dashed downstairs taking them five steps at a time. She tripped and her arm smashed into a small yet very sharp ledge that was jutting out from the wall, she winced and looked down "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed she had a good reason for it she had cut herself down to the muscle and could see her muscle twitching. Normally this wouldn't have freaked her out since she often got hurt in battle but she rarely got cut that deep

She was about to run down the hall when it felt like she slipped through the floor. She sat stunned for a moment then found out she had fallen into an eight-foot hole and had twisted her ankle, "Why would someone have a hole in the middle of a hallway? And why was it covered with paper?" she said to no one in particular then she remembered that Inuyasha had been acting like, well Inuyasha, Kagome had yelled "sit!" and he had crashed through the floor. He had covered the hole with paper to make it look like he hadn't pretty much broken a large and expensive slab of marble.

Sakura touched her ankle to make sure she didn't break it "Well at least I didn't break it, but I can't walk on it until it heals, good thing I heal quickly," she sat down for about two minutes then was up again yowling her lungs out.

Every one around the palace heard her yowling but expected it to stop soon enough, when it was still going on after an hour Kagome made Inuyasha find out what it was. Inuyasha ran down the hall and almost slid into the hole he looked down expecting to see Neko stuck in the hole.

Sakura's arm had almost completely healed but her ankle was still pretty messed up so she was still stuck in the hole. "Get me outta here!" she yelled to a pretty scared Inuyasha until he realized why she couldn't get out "Ooh did the little kitty not land on her feet," he taunted he knew she couldn't hurt him while still in the hole "That's the problem, I did land on my feet now GET ME OUTTA HERE!" He thought about just leaving her there when a large rock hit him in the chest "I will say this nicely only one more time GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" He was again pelted with rocks "Fine I will help you out," he said clutching his now aching chest.

Sakura tossed him her sash and he helped her out, she didn't even bother to say thank you. She walked up to him and slashed him across the face with her claws causing him to bleed.

"What happened to you?" asked Kagome "Sakura happened to me," muttered Inuyasha, "Well what did you do to her? You know how she gets when she is angry," "Feh."

(With Rin)

Rin was lethargic, and rather nauseas, she knew it would be soon. She had already been at Sakura's house for one night where Inuyasha got his faced cut to ribbons by his cousin Sakura. 'Poor Inuyasha' she thought.

She was having trouble walking so she had been sitting in the garden. "Why me?" she thought aloud. She quite often felt it kick well actually, THEY kicked, she was having triplets.

"You won't hate me once the child is born?" said a voice she jumped a bit then saw Shippou "Are you jealous?" "Uh…no…not, jealous at all," Oh Shippou you don't have to worry, I still will love you," she said giving him a hug. She remembered that when Kagome was going to have her daughters Shippou had been a bit jealous and had asked her the same question.

"Okay I just had to make sure!" he said and scampered off. Rin groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. _Where is Sesshomaru, _she thought _come on get over here **NOW!**_ The bite on her neck pulsed and within minutes Sesshomaru was there, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the palace.

Things like that had been happening a lot lately since Rin had started having trouble walking. He carried her to their room and set her down on the bed even though it was only seven o' clock she quickly fell asleep.

Rin and Sesshy's bedroom one in the morning

"AHHHH!" Rin screamed she had been woken up by a horrible pain. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! WAKE UP!" The only response she got was Sesshomaru rolling over.

She managed to get across the hall to Sakura's room. She pounded on the door and Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy "what are you doing up at one in the morning?"

In about two seconds, she found out what it was when Rin threw up all over the floor.

"Rin wake up Sesshomaru!" "I can't move," _oh great I told him to take Rin home. He is such a Baka! _"Okay, I will wake him up,"

"Wake up BAKA! Oh Why can't you be a LIGHT sleeper!"

Finally, she grabbed him by the ear and pulled. Sesshomaru woke up to see Sakura In her cat form (when she got angry she couldn't help but transform her cat for was like a giant cat the size of a tiger with silver tipped ears and gold eyes flecked with Red.) about two inches from his face, her teeth bared.

She looked like she would seriously hurt him if she got the chance. The last time she had been this mad was when she was about eight, Inuyasha had pushed her into a bag of flour and people mistook her for Sesshomaru in a black Kimono, (Sakura had always been as tall as Sesshomaru.) Sesshomaru was pretty mad about that one too.

Then Sesshomaru saw two patches of red on his shoulder where her paws had him pinned him. His first thought was that she had scratched him but saw that it was coming from her paws. Sesshomaru had always been excessively protective of his little cousin and started to worry about her, and his clothes, he looked a bit mad that she was totally ruining his SILK clothes.

Sesshomaru saw that she was not bleeding so must have stepped in the blood, about five seconds later he realized Rin was not next to him. "WHERE IS RIN!" he got up somehow managing to push a two hundred and fifty pound Neko youkai off of him.

Sesshomaru rushed out of the room, a little behind Sakura.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and picked her up bridal style. Sakura had already woken Kagome who was willing to help Rin through labor.

Sesshomaru put Rin on the bed in a spare room. Kagome told him what to get and sent him off. After being gone for about fifteen minutes, Sakura went out to find him only to smash him in the face with the door when she was getting out of the room. "Er…Oops sorry!" Sesshomaru chose to ignore the fact that she almost smashed his beautiful face in.

Sesshomaru handed the supplies to Kagome who immediately started to work. "Push Rin!" she said "AAAHHH!" Sakura and Sesshomaru where sitting by Rin's side, Sesshomaru trying to comfort her and Sakura trying to get her to shut up.

"Rin it is too much fetal stress! Stop screaming your going to make my ears **_BLEED_**!" cried Sakura, Sesshomaru had completely forgotten that a Neko's ears are much better than an Inu's ears he felt sorry for his cousin but was focused on getting Rin to stop screaming for it was hurting him too.

Rin's first child was born, a girl named Nabiki, she had silver hair and amber eyes she looked like a mini female version of her father. "Only two more to go at least," said Kagome "TWO MORE!" Sesshomaru and Sakura both winced. Suddenly Sakura fell over, she was sleeping. "Great!" said Kagome "Well at least she is up again," Sakura mumbled something rather incoherent about not wanting to go to school well until she was asked to clean off Nabiki. "This wouldn't have happened if some BAKA would have let me take Rin to the future to get her to a hospital, but NOOOOO you had to let her give birth the NATURAL way!" she yelled at Sesshomaru while hitting him on the back of the head.

Sakura often did that when she got mad she went out of the room to clean off Nabiki and came back feeling less angry with her cousin, _sometimes I think he is as dumb as Inuyasha! _She thought.

In a couple of hours, another one was born her name, Ami, she looked more like her mother but had two small violet stripes on her cheeks and amber eyes.. Sakura was also asked to clean her too. She groaned but did it anyways.

Then the last one was born, a baby boy named Kai he had brown eyes and for some reason bright purple hair. (Sakura had recommended all of the names). Now it was time for Sakura to do what she was good at.

"Okay, so Nabiki will be silent and powerful, I recommend making her heir in the stead of her brother, he will be a horrible ruler." She said looking into their souls, "He will be hyper until he is three. Ami will be just as smart as Nabiki, she will be kind, she will act more like a Neko youkai than an Inu though, I recommend getting her a cat she will be happy like that. Kai will learn quickly like his sisters but will not like to fight, he will more likely than not become a Buddhist."

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was crazy, he had always though his son would make a great heir to the Western Lands, but he knew his cousin was never wrong so he kept it to himself. After about half an hour Rin had recovered almost completely, she was able to walk down to the dining room to get some food. And Sakura almost felt like an aunt, when she used to live with Sesshomaru she babysat Rin and now to see her a mother it truly touched her hearts.

Everyone was already in the dining room. Sakura had gone to the future to get some baby stuff for them. "So some girls, clothes and some boys clothes, hmm…" she though aloud, she walked into a shop and grabbed some bottles, and a few pairs of clothes. She returned to her "home". She was greeted by her little sister and brother they acted as if she had been gone for sooo long.

She walked into the dining room and saw pretty much everyone there including Nabiki, Ami and Kai. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to go crazy, Kai was pulling on his hair for dear life and Inuyasha was laughing so hard he started choking on his food. Shippou used this as an excuse to beat Inuyasha on the back.

Sakura sat down and grabbed her breakfast, which consisted of rice, and some Veggie sushi. "Why aren't you eating the fish?" Asked Shippou "Okaa! You know I hate fish!" she said to her mother then she turned around and practically yelled "**_I AM A VEGITARIAN!"_** Inuyasha laughed even harder as Shippou fell out of his chair to avoid being beaten. Inuyasha was hit on the back of the head by Kagome "SIT!" he smashed through the chair "Hey," "It is just Inuyasha," "Yeah but those chairs were expensive!" said Sakura. "Kagome?" "Yes Shippou," "What is a vegetarian?"

-

CLIFFIE will update when I get hopefully a total of five reviews, or when I get finished when the third Chappie is done. So RR Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez? puppy dog eyes


End file.
